If this is Austin
by Stellar Lady
Summary: A short love storysong fic for Ryu and Tammy. I'll write more chapters if I get enough reviews asking for them.
1. Chapter 1

_She left without leaving a number_

_Said she needed to clear her mind_

_He figured she'd gone back to Austin_

'_Cause she talked about it all the time_

Tammy was moving to America now that her training was complete. She was only seventeen at the time. She was heading to Austin. She heard it was nice there. Anna hugged her , told her to keep in touch and that they would always be sisters. She'd hugged everybody , except the ghosts of course. They said goodbye to her as well. They were worried about her, but Tammy reassured them that she'd be fine, that if anything happened she would go stay with Jocho , who lived in Huston.

Ryu had been the last on to say goodbye. She could see it was killing him to have to say it. He was so sweet. She hugged him tightest ,now up to his shoulder. She felt her eyes welling up with tears. It had never dawned on her how hard it would be to leave him. The others ,sensing that this was a private moment , had walked away.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Tammy was shocked by the confession. Before she had time to ask him if he meant it, Ryu gave her one last squeeze and ,with extreme delicacy, walked away. She tried to call out to him but he flight was called at that moment. She boarded the plan ,feeling like she would never know.

_It was almost a year before she called him up_

_But she heard three rings and an answering machine is what she got_

Tammy was eighteen now, she had a good job and a nice apartment. She kept her promise to Anna and kept in touch. Anna and Yoh had a child now , a boy named Mathias. She kept in touch with Pilika and HoroHoro through letters, she and Jocho talk online everyday, and she called Faust and Eliza every Friday.

She hadn't called Ryu yet. Not once in a year. What would she say to him? She'd asked Anna about him last time she called. The blonde had said that not long after Tammy had left, and with his gang firmly settled in as resident and workers at the inn, Ryu had moved to Osaka. Anna gave her the number but Tammy hadn't called. Finally , she worked up her courage and dialed her number.

_If you're calling 'bout the car I sold it_

_If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling_

_If you got something to sell your wasting your time, I'm not buying _

_If it's anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do_

_And P.S. If this is Austin ,I still love you_

To hear those words in that familiar accent sent shock waves through her. Her voice caught in her throat, and she couldn't speak.

_The telephone fell to the counter_

_She heard but she couldn't believe_

_What kind of man would hang on that long?_

_What kind of love must be_

The phone slipped out of her hand and hit the counter, startling her out of her stupor. She hanged the phone back up with a shaking hand. Tammy couldn't believe her ears. Ryu was such a sweet-hearted person. How could he still love her? Couldn't he have found someone else?

_She waited three days and the she tried again_

_She didn't know what she'd say _

_But she heard three rings and then_

She diecided to call again after she'd gotten of the phone with Faust and Eliza. She still didn't know what she'd say. She dialed his number and listened. She heard it ring three times.

_If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game_

_And first thing Saturday, if it don't ring, I'm heading out to the lake_

_And I'll be gone all weekend long_

_But I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon_

_And P.S ,if this is Austin ,I still love you_

She took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself down. She was scared to death. This was twice she'd missed him. _Twice!_ She was so frustrated. Tammy really wanted to talk to the tall man but she was scared to death too. So she did the only thing she could think of. She left her number.

_This time she left her number but not another word_

_Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evening_

_And this is what he heard_

Tammy paced by the phone. She'd come to Austin to find where she belonged. She was nervous as hell. Would Ryu even call back? Would he check the messages? Did he still care? Then the phone started ringing. She picked it up with a shaking hand.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" came the familiar accent.

Tammy smiled and knew exactly what to say.

_If you're calling 'bout my heart it's still yours_

_I should listen to it a little more_

_Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong_

_And by the way boy , this is no machine you're talking to_

_Can't you tell, this is Austin _

_And I still love you_

_I still love you_

There were butterflies in her stomach as she stepped off the plane. Tammy looked around for Ryu , then she saw him .Standing tall , with that same hairdo , Ryu smiled at her, a bouquet under his arm. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you too love."

Their lips met and the rest of the world melted around them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What think you? Do you like? Give me feedback and I may write more chappies.


	2. Chapter 2

Tammy sat up on the bed ,looking at the moon and stars out side, only a blanket covering her nude form. Folding her arms on her knees and laying her head on them she looked of the city of Osaka. With all the buildings lit up, the city was the second most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Smiling , Tammy turned her head and gazed at the spot beside her on the bed. Her smile widened as she looked at the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Ryu was fast asleep beside her, one hand on his muscular stomach ,the other behind his head. He face was still flushed from earlier. He was so beautiful. He was such a perfect angel. Sometimes ,she could swear he had wings. She could almost see them. Tammy stared at her feet. A week she'd been here with him. Ryu had given his two weeks at his job and was moving to the states with her.

Tammy was worried though. Ryu loved his job as a chef . Cooking was one of the few kills he had. She didn't want him giving up a job he loved. She wanted him to be happy ,but would going to America make him happy? Suddenly , she felt a body pressed up against hers.

"Why are worrying so much?" Ryu asked , his words slurred by sleepiness.

"I want you to be happy Ryu."

"I'll be happy so long as you're happy love. Besides , this gives me a chance maybe to start my own restaurant."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hey Ryu…."

"Hmm…?"

" I love you ."

"I know. And I love you."

He nuzzled her neck and she kissed the side of his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three years had passed since Tammy and Ryu had moved to America. The two lovers were now happily married. Ryu did open his own restaurant. He called it "Lizard's Lane" and it did very well. They had six waiters and waitresses and three other chefs other then Tammy and Ryu. All of the workers were kids and they looked up to Ryu and Tammy for their kindness, their skill and their ability to always put their customers first.

With Tokagero having accompanied them , the name of the restaurant was appropriate. A picture size oil painting of the green-skinned bandit Hung on one wall with a small plaque containing his story. Customers often claimed to see the spirit of the 600 year old bandit sitting at the booth next to his picture drinking tea. Ryu and Tammy just smiled knowingly whenever someone informed them of this.

They had a two-year-old son now and were expecting another child. Their son was a handsome child and was the spitting image of his father. Being the child of two shamans , the boy would be raised surrounded by spirits , mostly Tammy's two pervert spirits and Tokagero , after whom the boy was named. Little Tokagero would grow up knowing the story of his namesake and ,having been born on the same day his namesake died, it was the secret hope that perhaps some of the bandit's perseverance and will to live had passed on to him.

Tammy couldn't have been happier. She had a loving husband, a beautiful little boy , another child on the way and a booming business. Life couldn't have been better. And to think , all this began with a phone call and the words "if this is Austin".

_The End_

Thank you Falcon Strife for your review.


End file.
